Slip
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: Never had he ever thought to take his own life, it shocked himself as Blue Rose held to his temple. ;;character death. Nero x Kyrie. Angst.


**Slip**

They say devils never cry.

Upon cement, a skidding noise occurred as solid metal fell upon it, shaking to lay flat, a sword fell as its lit up colors of red faded as it returned to its normal state of steel. A body was beside the sword, laying silent with unparted lips and closed eyes, wrapped in white clothing and revealing healthy skin that began to pale. A hand touched her forehead first then soon fingertips slipped to stumble and caress the cheek of the face that looked ever so peaceful. Like a doll, the girl's head leaned to one side by the touch, not changing expression as it took in the warmth. Pushing away the stray bits of her bangs from her face, the devil hunter tried to calm himself as he found his breathing became heavier, shaking his nerves until they reach his fingertips.

Slowly he built up the courage to pull her closer to him, setting her in his lap as he set his arms around the limp form, cradling her. Even in her current state, she left him breathless. Even with her cheeks which had lost their rosy color, her smile that was drowned out to surface a frown, her hazel eyes shut closed as the only heat her body held now was from him. The Savior had taken it's toll on her body, leaving her as a lifeless rag doll. At this certain moment, Nero found it funny that he was smiling, surely there wasn't anything to smile about. On the inside, his thoughts dragged a cold touch down his heart as they began to pull him under, beginning to trap him as if he was under a frozen lake and was sinking by the weight of his clothing and burdens. The image of that filled his lungs with cold air as he tried to shush his thoughts away.

"Kyrie..."

His voice cracked to fade into a whisper until only a silent breath passed through his parted lips. It was gonna be one long hellish night. Chuckling at that, Nero shook his head as he held Kyrie tighter in his arms, feeling like an idiot as he couldn't, wouldn't believe this would happen to him. Would even happen to her, would happen to Kyrie. Just like that, he let it slip through his fingers without a single thought.

Touching a hand above her chest he found the necklace of golden wings that captured around a red crystal, the piece of jewelry he had given her before all of this had begun. Drumming the necklace piece with his fingers, memories pulsed through his mind. Every hug and kiss he ever gave her. When he would sneak into her room to spend nights cuddling close, starting into each others eyes as they would whisper softly so Credo wouldn't find out. When they had fought and he made her cry and left her like that, swearing he wouldn't come back to the city and she took his hand as he left and refused to let go. When he would go on missions and she would say she would pray for his safety and he would give her that smirk, knowing he would stay safe because of her, not God. When she mended all his wounds, wrapped every cut and kissed every scar. When he hushed her through thunderstorms and laughed at her cooking, feared for her safety and smiled at the lacing of his fingers through the spaces of hers.

In an instant, the necklace fell back upon the paled skinned neck and a quick snap triggered its sound. Breathing heavily, Nero felt shaken by the cold metal ring that pressed its shape beside his head.

Never had he ever thought to take his own life, it shocked himself as Blue Rose held to his temple. In the back of his mind, he could hear the old man scowling at him as if he was a child, speaking bitterly as if disappointed.

_"Ya seriously gonna do it Kid? Fine, we'll see how well Heaven works out for ya." _

It scratched at his core as he thought it over and over again, feeling the gun beginning to tilt from the side of his head, his eyes weak in their ice blue color as he looked down upon Kyrie's lifeless form in his arms. What the hell did Dante know anyway? Nero didn't want a gold ring above his head or set of white ruffled feathered wings, he wanted the color to return to his girlfriend's face, he wanted to see her hazel eyes open again. Somehow his pride wouldn't let himself cry over this_, _it could be just shock but it was doubtful.

A second click sounded and Nero refused to raise his eyes as he smiled upon Kyrie, one hand touching to her cheek as the other held his beloved gun harder at his temple. The cold ring slightly trembled, the albino demon hunter could feel it at his skin, he was hesitating, pathetically hesitating and yet it was so easy to pull the trigger at any other time. With an angered yell, Blue Rose crashed to the pavement, skidding wildly until it tumbled to a stop. The devil hunter hugged his deceased love's head to his chest as he buried his face into her brown locks. He wasn't crying, not at all. The gun had simply slipped, yeah, slipped just like the streams of clear that curved down his cheeks, just like her name that repeated at his lips, just like the swelling his heart held, just like the wanting he had for Dante to come back just so he wouldn't be alone.

Yeah, they all just so happen to slip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Angst, angst, angst. I felt like writing Nero x Kyrie but I wanted it to involve something around her dying. ^^'' Not sure why in all my DMC fics Kyrie's dead but ah well. Thank you for reading. _  
><em>


End file.
